New Chance
by clink3k1
Summary: Kasey revisits the town he grew up with to go to High school. His new chance is great, having a blast with his best friends Luke and Renee but will this new life give him a new chance at romance with a friend? KaseyxRenee, Rated T for Language
1. Back to Harmonica Town

Clink: I would like to present *Slap* WTF man!?

Clank: I've decided your too long and boring so I will now proceed to slapping you every time I get bored and saying "who's your daddy?"

Clank: Why do you find joy in causing me misery?...*SLAP*

Clank: Who's You're daddy? And because it's funny to see you're reactions.

Clink: I swear if mother told me on her death bed not to kill you I would *SLAP*…Kill you.

Clank: Yet she never told me to stop torturing you. Who's you're daddy?

Clink: DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY HM GAMES OR STUFF*SLAP*

Clank: Who's you're daddy? Also I know lot's of stories are doing High schools so I figured I'd do one DON'T KILL ME FOR TAKING AN IDEA!

* * *

I yawned as I tossed and turned around in my bed. Tomorrow I was going back to the town I grew up in, Harmonica town. I dreamt about the times I had with my two best friends back in Starsight Kindergarten. Luke and Renee… they were my closest friends. I still kept in contact with them when I moved back to the city but I still missed seeing them. I wrote back to them saying I would be coming back to Harmonica Town soon. This is what they wrote back.

Dear Kasey

I can't wait to see you again. It feels like it's been longer than 11 years since you left. So many people have moved in to town since you left I'm sure you'll make friends with them like you did with me and Luke back in Kindergarten. I would write more but I'm busy as always with the ranch and all I'll be waiting.

Love Renne

Dear Kazy

Dude I can't believe you're coming back after all these years. It feels like forever since you left man. I wonder if you're still that goody two shoes from Kindergarten. Anywho It'll be kool to see you again dude we'll be hangin out like we used to. Untill then tho See Ya

Yur Pal Luke

I laughed at Luke's poor ability to write well but smiled and remembered good times from Kindergarten . I was curious too, I would soon be going to a new High school, Barracuda High I read. I couldn't wait to go I was told that I would get my own home and make my own living. I looked forward to it so I dreamt about what was to come the next day…"

_The next Day_

I slept for most of trip to Harmonica I would have slept easier if my sister Hikari wouldn't stop begging for me to stay.

"Pleeeeease It'll be so lonely at home without you!" she clung to my arm crying. I loved her and she loved me back but sometimes life is unfair fortunately unfair for her.

"No Hikari I'm going stay In Harmonic town." I tried to calm her down by patting her head. "You're free to visit whenever you want to.

She wiped her face. "*sniffle* Promise?" She began to use her puppy dog eyes.

I smiled when I saw her eyes. I promise Hikari. I ruffled her hair and held her close before we both drifted back to sleep.

I loved my sister It hurt me to leave her but it was for the best she always depended on me, now she would have to do things on her own…like picking her own clothes for once.

"We're here!" My dad called.

Hikari was still asleep. I didn't know whether to wake her up before I leave or let her sleep through the trouble. I decided to let her sleep. I gave her a kiss on her head before I got out the car.

I looked out, I was amazed Harmonica town was just a ranch and a few buildings. Now it was huge a least compared to what it was before. From where I was standing I was in front of my new home. It looked like a rundown hut but it would do. In front of the house I saw two familiar faces.

"Kasey!" I heard an smiled as I saw my two best friends.

"Wow you guys grew since I left." I said. I saw Luke I remember he had short scruffy blue hair, Now he covered that hair with a fiery bandana which suited him quite well.

"Dude you got like huge since Kindergarten. I bet I'm still stronger than you though!" He held out his arm and flexed it showing off his muscle. "All from chopping wood, c'mon let's arm wrestle!"

I laughed a little. "You haven't changed a bit Luke." I shook his hand. I then turned my head to my other best friend Renee.

I smiled at her before walking close to her. "Hey Renee, long time no see." I slightly blushed. I always did, not because I loved her but because I always thought she looked so pretty. I always blushed when I saw her in my pictures. "Looking cute as ever."

She blushed back. "Thanks handsome. It's good to see you again after so long." She gave that cute smile that made me blush again.

Luke laughed. "If I didn't know you two better I would think that you were going out." He gave a cheeky smiled and then patted my bat. "Well I suppose we should show you around town now.

I smiled. "Yeah the place sure has gotten bigger since last time I was here." I could see a few buildings of Harmonica own from afar.

"Well c'mon dude we ain't got time to spare!" Luke then pulled my arm towards the town.

"Wait, let me just Goodbye to my sister first." I didn't want my sister wakening up crying when I was gone. I walked to the car and shook Haikari awake. "Hey Hikari, I'm leaving now." I could see her eyes water up at those words.

"*Sniffle* I-I-I'm gonna miss you *sob*" she tried to stop the flow of tears.

"It's ok I'll write to you always." I then kissed her again before I hugged her goodbye. I could see her crying when the car drove away. I waved until the car was out of sight.

"You're so lucky to have a sister that loves you so much." Renee commented.

"Yeah enough with the good bye's c'mon I need to show you around man!" He then pulled me to the town. " You're lucky you got here during end of summer you don't have to do any of the stupid summer homework."

"I doubt you did it anyway right?" I knew Luke wasn't the smartest person in the world.

"Hell no, summer is for fun not work. Let's head to the Bar!" That confused me.

"Aren't we under aged to drink?"

Luke sighed. "Still the goody two shoes from Kindy, nope here the drinking limit is 16 so we can drink whenever we want."

"Besides you need to meet some people around here. Kathy works there and so does Selena…" Luke's face went red after saying Selena.

Renee frowned. "Don't mind him, he just has a crush with the dancer at the bar Selena." Luke then frowned back at her. "She's not just any dancer she's the best dancer in the town!" Luke still red in the face.

I laughed a little. "Sounds like you Luke, anyway let's go."

I walked through town with Renee and Luke meeting all the new people in town. I remember Mr. Shelly and her granddaughters Luna and Candace and Toby apparently he had a little brother while I was away named Paolo, then there were new people I meet. Kathy and Selena. They go to the same school as me and work at the bar. Kathy seemed like a woman who could take charge of a situation easily and keep things at the Bar under control. Selena, wearing a native dress seemed more like the flirty kind of girl, and he erotic dancer at the bar. I swear I saw Luke drool when she showed me her dance. Then I went to the Clinic I remember Irene, but when I never knew she had a grandson Jin. Then there was one person in particular that I couldn't ignore. We were walking up to the church when we ran into a guy with blond hair and a blue suit and red tie.

I knew I would have a problem with this guy. But not the kind you would expect. You see I have a problem with guys that talk like him…

"Oh hey Gill have you meet Kasey yet?" Luke introduced me.

"Well if he's new of course I wouldn't know him, Luke you idiot think before you talk." He sounded so serious. I realized this guy would activate my _problem_.

I covered my mouth. "Pwwh…Pwhhh…*ahem* nice to meet you Gill, my name is Kassey. Kassey, Reelum.

Gill frowned at me. "It's nice to meet you, for now…why did you cover your mouth earlier?" He seemed intrigued by my _Problem_.

"….Pwwh…PWWWHHH….It's n-nothing…Pwhh…" I had to cover my mouth my mouth to prevent m elf from letting loose.

Luke and Renee then rememberd my _problem. _"Hehe well we need to get going Gill so-"

"Hold on I still have some questions for him. See unlike you I actually want to learn about new people in the community."

Luke frowned. "Well I do happen to be his best friend!"

Gill ignored him. "So where are you from?"

"…Pwwhhhheehee…Pwhh…T-The city." I had to cut my sentences short less I burst.

Gill started to become agitated. "Where in the city!? I need to know where!" he was practically shouting now.

I couldn't hold it anymore I had to let loose. "Pwhhh…PwwHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I busted out laughing. "Y-Y-You're to serious…Hehe…Pwhhehehe…" My problem was I could never take serious people well without laughing in their face.

Gill turned red. Probobly from the anger that was boiling from my laughter. "I think you should go now…before you regret it…" He was ritting his tetth now.

"Pwwhhhehehe…PWWHHHAHAHAHAHAH! I had to run away laughing, less I get killed by the Gilly monster I thought.

After I calmed down Renee and Luke took me to the church where I meet Perry. Then we meet everyone one in the Garmon district and Flute Fields. By the end of the day I was so tired ad it was 9:00.

"Well that raps about everyone in town. Well I'm heading to the Bar later dude. Luke then left Kasey with Renee as he skipped to Harmonica town.

Renee laughed. "He's visited the bar every night since Selena came, he's so committed. She smiled.

I yawned I was pretty tired. I was about to tell Renee goodbye but she seemed like she wanted to tell me something.

"Hey…since you'll be farming and ranching here…I was wondering If you wanted some help…" She blushed. Maybe she was emberresed by the thought.

"Sure, It would be great if you helped me out. So would you be teaching me Ranching and Farming?" I knew Renee only worked on a Ranch so I expected her to say she could only help me with ranching.

"Sure…I don't know too much about farming. But I know enough to help you." She lushed even redder this time.

I laughed at the thought of Renee trying to teach me how to farm. "Ok since we still have about 2 weeks before school starts we have plenty of time."

Renee smiled sweetly which caused me to blush like a cherry like usual. "Thanks Kasey, I'll be around at 12:00 that ok?" she asked.

I nodded. "It's fine. See you then."

She smiled. "Um…" she put out her hands as if she wanted to give a hug to me. "We did it in Kindergarten would it matter if we did it now? She blushed madly when she said that.

"Um…sure…" I blushed to, then hugged her before she left. I waved goodbye.

I blushed but she wasn't smiling this time... I wondered why.

* * *

Clink: Ok that's the *SLAP* GOD**** IT CLANK IF YOU SLAP ME ONE MORE TIME I'll **** ** **** *** ** *** ** *** till you bleed!

Clank:…………*SLAP*

*Consencerd until further notice.*


	2. Introductions

Clink: We are sorry that we had to finish the other chapter so abruptly.

Clank: MWMWMWwwMWwMwmmWMWWMWMWMWMWWW

Clink: Yes Clank they do know you suffered 8th degree burns, broken limbs and a life term of Rick Roll, and a muzzle.

Clank: MWWWWWMMWMWWWW!

Clink: Oh hush you'll heal.

Clank: MMVVv…..

* * *

Renee did show up the very next day as we promised. She showed me how to till the soil and water the crops. She seemed to be enjoying teaching me. Of course, we haven't seen each other in so long. When we finally finished I was about to go to bed, I was so damn tired. Then it suddenly hit me. I don't have any tools! Or money…

"Hey Renee how am I supposed to do all this work if I don't have any tools to use…or money." I felt stupid for not bringing any money with me now. Renee however was giggling. It was cute how she laughed.

"Well we plan to give you everything you need at the welcoming party tonight. Just think of it as a way to get better acquainted with everyone in town."

"I already meet everyone in town; couldn't it just be easier to just give me the tools?" Actually that was an excuse, I loved parties but only if I knew the people there. I'm very shy around others and being in a room of people I don't know makes me want to die!

Renee folded her arms and looked sternly at me. Kind of like she was annoyed. "Kasey you're too shy," She read my mind.

"You can't say that you were shy back in Kindergarten!"

"Stop making excuses this is a new chance for you, it's best to start on the right foot." I never thought Renee would be this insisting. Then again, I suppose she's doing it for my own good.

I sighed knowing I wouldn't win the argument. "Ok fine I'll go. When is it?"

"It's at the bar 6:00 tonight. So don't be late." She then smiled that sweetly smile at me again.

"O-Ok sure," I was blushing again, but I think she understands why.

She then tilted her head to the side a little. Like she was confused about something. "Kasey, why did you leave the city? Just out of curiosity."

"I just didn't like the people in the city, they're so vulgar and obsessed with nothing but sex." Not one sentence goes by them without curse words in them.

"So you moved because you think the people here are more…classy?" We both laughed at the word classy.

"Well at least classier than in the city. I just don't like those kinds of people…" I sighed again.

"Did you have any friends there?" the questions continued.

"Not really."

Renee seemed taken back. "Not one? You didn't make one friend there? You're just joking."

I shook my head. "No it's true. I suppose I hung out with a few people but I don't see them as friends really."

"Well what do you consider a friend?"

I thought for a moment. "A friend is someone who is willing to put himself for the sake of another. Most of those people were just people I liked to talk with and play games with. They would never put a limb out for me though."

She giggled a little. "I think it's kind of strange but it makes sense to me. Oh wait I also have a little welcome back gift, but I think I'll give it to you at the party." She then waved before she left.

I was still tired so decided to head home to go to sleep early. "Alarm set to…5:00 that should be enough time."

I suppose my nervousness got to me, because I dreamed that I went to the party wearing only my underwear and being laughed at like some clown that was kicked from the circus. I then dashed out of the bar and bumped into Renee. Not exactly the best way to meet a best friend. She just stared at me as if she was hypnotized. After I got off her, she turned away and handed me something. It was a change of clothes! She saved me from eternal embarrassment!

After the dream, I was rudely awakened when the alarm went off. I slammed the clock and then got dressed. I looked in the mirror and checked myself. "Under wear check, jeans check, underwear check, T-shirt check, hat check, underwear check,….underwear check. Ok I'm good.

When I left, it was 5:05, Harmonica town was a 15-minute walk and I enjoyed taking a small stop at the beach. As I was walking, I saw someone sitting by the beach. As I walked over, I clearly saw it was Toby. Toby and I were somewhat friends but we never really talked much.

"Hey Toby!" I called. I then waved. He waved back without saying anything.

I then sat next to him. "I thought everyone was waiting for me at the Bar." I sounded a little arrogant.

He smiled. "I was looking for something to give you on the beach. It was a bit of a last second thing so I didn't really know what to do." He felt a bit guilty.

"Did you find anything?"

"No not really. Sorry about that."

"No Toby, it'll be all right. I don't mind."

Toby then looked really guilty after I said that. Probably wasn't expecting my modesty. But he then changed the subject. "So…what's your relation to Renee?"

"Huh?" I was flustered by the question.

"Y'now, are you good friends with her?" he insisted on perusing the question.

"Uhh…I guess I 'm one of her best friends." I tried to sound humble.

He shook his head. "So…what kind of gift would you give her?"

Wait a second. I thought is he asking me how to charm her. "Are you asking me on advice as to how to get close to her?"

He was quickly taken back. "No, no, it's just that I kind of wanted to get to know her better that's all."

"Sure…"

I checked my watch. 5:45. "Hey Toby the party is starting soon. Let's go."

"Yeah I guess so."

Toby and I both walked all the way to the bar. My nervousness grew, as we got closer to the bar. "You go in first."

Toby shrugged and walked in.

I then checked my watch 5:58, 2 more minutes… What should I say when I first go in…"Hello everyone my name is Kasey Rellum…No to formal…*sigh*" I decided to throw my fear away and just walk inside.

I opened the door slowly taking a deep breath as I did. I walked through the door. My fear flooded back in me when I saw so many heads. "SURPRIIIIIIISE!" They all screamed. At first, I stood silent and surprised, and then I began to faint. "Hey Kasey don't die on us now." Luke called he picked me up from falling. He laughed. "He's just a little stage fright." He patted my back and then pushed me into the large crowd of people.

Damn you Luke if you knew I was stage fright then why did you just push me into all these people!?

The first person I saw was a blue haired woman who looked somewhat shy. "Uh…Um…here." She handed me a blue box with a ribbon. "Um…I just wanted to make you feel a little more comfortable with the city and all…"

"Thanks, I'm Kasey Rellum."

She shyly smiled. "I'm Candace; I work at the Flute Tailor." She turned away quickly. "Um…I'm sure you've got more people to talk with now…" She quickly walked away.

She's shier than I am. I then heard Luke calling me. "Kasey, I need you to meet some of my friends!" He pulled me and showed me a blond haired teenager and a red head man who was ripped.

"Kasey this is Bo, he works with me at the carpentry." I shook his hand. "And this guy is Owen, he works at the refinery." I reached for his hand but he practically crushed my hand with his grip. "Nice to meet you" he sounded happy. "Y-Y-You're c-c-crushing my haaaaaaand!" He quickly let go of my now crippled hand. "Sorry."

"These guys moved in a few weeks after you left. I'm sure you'll get used to them pretty fast."

I smiled. Luke sure had a good amount of friends.

I then heard my name called again. "Kasey could you please come to the podium." A short fat man was calling my name. I walked up the podium and shook the man's hand. "I'm Mr. Hamilton, I would like to start our welcoming party!" The crowd roared again. "Kasey would you like to explain why you came to Harmonica town."

That's when it hit me, I had to talk in front of a huge crowd again. I took a deep breath, soon everything started to go blurry. Then I spotted Renee in the crowd, she waved at me and smiled." I took another deep breath. I explained that I wanted to meet my good friends again and to also meet some new ones. That and to get away from the city to live at a nice calm area.

When I was done the crowd roared again, I even heard a few people chant my name. Then Mayor Hamilton stepped in front of me. "Ok everyone now let's all make a line to give Kasey his welcoming gifts and introduce yourself."

They all got in a line holding a box laced with a ribbon. "Is this how you always greet new people?" I was astonished as to how many people were willing to give something up.

He laughed. "It's just our way of saying welcome is all.

I gladly accepted all the gifts. Specifically, the ones I needed were a hoe, a watering can, and Toby gave me an old fishing pole. He apologized saying he didn't have any better ones. Owen gave me an old hammer. "If you ever need a part time job consider working with us for awhile." I didn't know if that was a joke or if he was serious. Luke gave me an axe saying that if I wanted to get stronger I should join him in the forest.

My arms were so full of gifts that it felt like as if they would fall over. Although I still had one more gift, it was from Renee.

"Kasey since you'll be ranching and farming I thought you might have wanted a good foothold. Come outside."

I walked outside and I saw a black calf with a blue ribbon around its neck. "It's a calf. I thought that you might like one now so by fall it would be a cow."

The little calf was licking Renee with affection. "She's pretty cute." The calf then turned to me and jumped to me and started licking me. We both laughed. "What are you going to name her?"

"How about…Cocola like the milk she will be making when she's fully grown."

Renee laughed at the name. "I think it's a very cute name."

"Mooooo!" Cocola mooed in agreement. We both laughed again. "I guess you'll be living here just fine after all." She smiled cutely.

"Uhh…yeah," I turned away when I blushed.

She giggled when she saw me blush. "Well I hope you enjoy what's left of summer vacation." She waved goodbye before leaving me with little Cocola.

I sighed. "That's right there's not much left of summer vacation…" Although I'm sure there will be more to look forward to.

"C'mon Cocola we're heading home."

* * *

**Clink: I would like to make a quick announcement. I will have a baby brother soon!**

**Clank: MVVVVMMV!?**

**Clink: Yes, his name will be Clenk and he will be replacing you.**

**Clank: WHAT!? R-R-Replace me!? B-B-But remember our long list of fun times!?**

**Clink: I was joking you fool, but he will be joining us soon. So you better get used to it.**

**Clank: Yayz**

**Clink: Also DO NOT OWN ANY HARVEST MOON CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS DON'T SUE ME!**

**Clank: And also thank Cinnamoroll22 for the Beta Reading proofread and the editing please give her/him a nice thank you**


	3. Mining and Crushes

Clank: Hey Clink since Clenk is a baby who is the mommy?

Clink: I don't know…the internet…

Clank: Then who's the daddy?

Clink: Uh…the creator…

Clank: You mean Kenneth the almighty author!?

Me: Hell yeah I can do the internet cause I'm that almighty.

Clank: He is.

Me: Also I might ask for reviewers on help for ideas so feel free to ask.

* * *

"Ugh so bored…nothing to do…" I moaned out on the grass. I realized soon that after doing all the farming work and taking care of Cocola. I had nothing to do. "Maybe I should have a job or something…" I then remembered Owen offered me a job yesterday. A Miner and a Farmer….sounds like a good combo.

I decided to walk to the Garmon Mines with my hammer which was extremely heavy. "How can Owen walk through an entire mine with this and I can barely walk to a town with it?" I saw Owen already outside lifting some weights.

He noticed me, "Hey Kasey! Get a good night sleep last night?" He acted as if he wasn't even lifting the weights. "So why you up here in the mines? I thought you were busy farming?"

"Oh, actually…I came to uh…apply for a job as…a miner…" I was still nervous about this. I mean Owen was ripped even when he wasn't flexing his muscles I could see how huge they were. It made me feel small…

"Really you want to work in the mines!?" I never really thought that you would be interested." He smiled and then his eyes noticed my hammer. "You even brought your own hammer. Great then all you have to do is get you a forum and then we can get you started." He then grabbed my arm and dragged me into the armory.

"Hey Ramsey, Kasey here wants to be a miner. Could you get a forum for him?"

Ramsey just mumbled then put a paper on the desk. "Here sign this." He said blankly. He looked at me unappeased, probably because I had no muscle. I started signing it when he looked at me. "You up to this? You're weak and you'll probably pass out the first day."

What the heck did he think of me!? Did I really look that weak!? Now I just wanted the job to prove this guy wrong. "Yeah I'm taking this job."

"Good cause it'll build you muscle. Look at Owen." He sure was arrogant.

After I filled out the forum he leaded me into the mines with Owen. I looked in awe at all the rocks and crystals down there. "You're required to get me 30 ores by the end of the day. They can be any kind unless I specifically ask for a certain kind. Any questions?" It sounded simple enough.

"So we get the ores by hammering the rocks right?"

"Yes, but don't hammer the gray rocks just the brown ones. Also take this." He handed me a white gas mask (the pad not the helmet) I put the helmet on. I could barley breath!

"I can barely breath with this thing on!"

Ramsey shook his head. That's the point, some of these rocks have toxic gases that will affect your work. Since you're a beginner I think it's best that you use the helmet."

I sighed heavily. This guy really thought low of me. "I'll let Owen teach you about the mines, and since this is you're first day I'll cut your 30 ores to 15. Just make sure it gets done." He then walked out the mines.

"Is he always this stern?"

Owen shrugged. "He may seem a little cruel but I think he see's something in you otherwise he wouldn't even consider letting you apply."

I think cruel is a bit of an understatement. "Anyway we just hammer these rocks and we get ores?"

"Yup but it's only like one ore every 10 rocks but anyway let's get started."

After lugging my hammer up and down the mines I was able to smash a few rocks and I was lucky. I found iron, copper, steel, and gold ores. But I was pretty tired after a while.

"Ok Kasey we can take a lunch break now." Owen then pulled out a pizza from his bag.

I then remembered, I have no food…and that pizza was looking very tasty…

"Hey Owen…you wouldn't mind sharing a bit of that would you? I didn't bring anything to eat…and I'm sooo hungry."

Owen laughed at me. "Well....you didn't know so sure I'll split it with you." He ripped the pizza into two slices, giving me the smaller half.

I took a bite out of the pizza, it was delicious! "Hey did you make this? It's pretty good."

Owen smiled. "Nah, Kathy made it for me."

"You mean from the Bar?"

"Yeah, we're going out and she makes me food all the time.

"Lucky, I would love it if someone made me lunches like that all the time."

"Is there someone who you like here in Castanet?"

I blushed at the thought of the question. "Well…I only know Luke and Renee here the most. I guess I have a little crush on her…" I kept turning red at the thought of me liking Renee. But she's so cute and she's so nice to me all the time.

Owen chuckled to himself. "She is nice."

After that we ate in silence until we finished our food. Then we finished our work. By that time though it was 6:00 PM and I was so tired that I could barley walk. Owen had to help me to the blacksmith.

"Hard work wasn't it?"

"Yeah mining is tough…" It was freaking brutal man! How can you expect me to do the same thing tomorrow!?"

"Lucky for you tomorrow is Thursday so you can take the day off. You'll be pretty sore tomorrow so get to bed early tonight. Oh and before I forget…" He handed me some money.

"Wait…20,000 dollars…" I stood in awe at how much money I made.

"Mining's a tough job, you earned it. Now get some sleep."

I'm going to be rich. I can make 20,000 dollars a day off of this stuff. I then went to bed early feeling whooped.

*The next day*

I slowly opened my eyes to the rising sun. I tried moving my legs but the minute they twitched my legs went numb with pain that jolted up my entire body. I screamed in pain at first then I was able to get out of bed. I grumbled through the pain as I walked to make some pancakes at my frying pan. I then heard a knock at my door. "Hey Kasey, are you awake?"

I recognized that cute voice anywhere. "Coming Renee." I slowly walked to the door and opened it. I saw Renee holding two cups and two large jugs of milk and a fishing pole.

"I heard that you went mining yesterday. You must be sore huh?" She laughed a little.

"Yeah I'm really sore so I was thinking about just sleeping in today…"

"Oh…I was hoping you wanted to go fishing for a while…" She looked down sadly and turned away.

I reached out and grabbed her shoulder and smiled. "I'll go, just let me get my fishing pole and I'll be right out." How could I say no to such a cute face?

Renee took me into Harmonica town by the beach to go fishing. "Here have some hot milk, it'll help your muscles." She poured me a cup and I drank some.

We sat in silence for awhile while we reeled in our fish until she brought up a topic. "Hey Kasey, did you have a crush on anyone in the city?" Renee sounded interested.

I blushed by the question. "Why would you ask something like that!?" I could feel my cheeks getting redder.

Renee giggled. "I was just wondering…so did you?"

"No I didn't!"

"Aww, c'mon their must be someone you might have had a crush on."

I shook my head and didn't answer.

She then pondered a thought. "Is their anyone you like here on Castanet!?" She was teasing me now I could tell. But I did like someone here not that I would tell Renee specifically who.

I stumbled trying to answer. "I…I do, but you're not going to know!"

Renee sat for a second blinking. I was hoping she had nothing to say, and then I saw her eyes sparkle and she grinned. "You like someone here!? Please tell me I promise I won't tell!" She was nudging me which hurt like hell being that sore.

"No I won't tell it's a secret."

She sighed. "Fine then, you are so bottled up." She then frowned and went back to fishing.

I frowned back. "Fine then, is their someone you like here in Castanet!?"

"W-W-What…no I don't have a crush on anyone here!" Her face went cherry red fast.

I grinned. "Hah you do like someone! Ms. Hypocrite tell me!"

"No! I don't like anyone." Her face went redder as I kept teasing her with questions.

"Fine then at least give me a hint."

"Only if you give me a hint on yours too."

"Fine," although it wouldn't be an easy hint.

She thought for awhile before answering. "He's someone who saved my life once."

"Someone saved your life once?"

Her face went redder again. "Yes and I'll never forget it. Now it's your turn!"

"She's someone who gave me something special when I came here." I was referring to the calf that Renee gave me.

She sighed. "Everyone gave you something when you first came here. That's not fair…"

I smirked. "But someone gave me something special, and I'll never forget it."

We both laughed and then went back to quietly fishing up hooks. "I just hope that I can find that special someone…"

I could see a gleam in her eyes when she said that. "Me to Renee, me to."

* * *

Clink: That was so heart rendering I fainted.

Clank: Or maybe it was because the internet gave birth to a baby.

Me: Either way I'm still crying.

Clink: Anyway What do you people think about the chapters, good or bad? Okay and I want good answers not "It's good keep working!" I mean actual reviews and thoughts about the story.

Clank: Yeah I don't like simple reviews it makes me…bored.

Me: And I need to make my story better so I'll also take ideas if anyone wants to give some. :)

Clink: Also I might be able to squeeze in a chapter tonight so please be waiting! ;)

Clank… I want to do a face too… :)


	4. Captain Cupid and Typhoons

Clenk: Baba goo goo…

Clink: He is adorable!

Clank: Fine you can be the mother since the internet is to busy for him.

Clink: What?

Clenk: Wahhh!

Clank He's hungry feed him!

Clink: Bu-

Clank: FEED HIM!

Me: This chapter was somewhat influenced by 00SpiritedAway00, I thought that Luke being a trouble maker might be fun in this story so…I didn't copy anything I plan not to involve undies!........(for now ;)

I was walking up to Garmon mines as usual for the mining work. I had been working for a week so I was getting used to it now and now I get less sore. I was carrying my hammer, which seemed less heavy now up to the ridge when suddenly I was snatch and pulled into the woods nearby.

"Hey get off of me!" I flung who's ever arm was on me away.

"Ow…damn man you got stronger." Luke was rubbing his arm.

"Why did you bring me here in the woods I got work to do you know." I angrily frowned at Luke who was grinning.

"I need you for an experiment I'm doing." He then swung his axe at stump in the ground. "Here will be Cupid's Trunk!"

He sounded retarded. "Cupids Trunk? What do you mean you nut job?"

Luke started looking worried. "H-Hey just hear me out first. You'll love me when you hear this!" He thrusted his fist in the air as if he accomplished something. "I finished cutting down this tree today and its step one of the plan!"

"So this plan…what does it involve?" Knowing Luke, he must be trying to do something stupid.

"Ok this will sound stupid at first but as of today I am Captain Cupid! Defender of Love!" He looked up at the sky with a sparkle in his eye.

"HAHAHAHAHA…hehehe…I'm sorry but Captain Cupid!? Defender of Love?"

"HAHAHA…hehe…sorry it's just so stupid it's funny…" I could not help but laugh even if it was my best friend. After I calmed down, I looked up at him.

"You're serous about this?"

"If I wasn't serious would I have chopped down this tree for nothing?" He sat on trunk carving in some words.

I sighed. Luke really did not change one bit he still is the same old jokester. "Ok so what exactly do you need me to do?"

"Well I won't tell you until my bow get's here…" He said while on the stump.

My eye twitched out of annoyance. "Your Bow!? Are you this serious about this Captain Cupid thing?"

"Ah there's my Bow, Bo get over here we were just waiting for you."

I saw a blond haired boy that looked younger than me and had freckles on his face. "So you're involved in this to?"

He sighed. "Luke dragged you into this to?"

"Yeah just about. You're friends with Luke to?"

"Yeah I work at the carpenters with him. "My name is Bo." He shook my hand.

"…Wait your name is seriously Bo…?" Captain Cupid and his Bo…I hope he does not intend to call me Arra or something.

"Great so you get it then. Ok then from now on your nickname will be Arra, well at least for the experiment." He grinned.

"My name is not Arra, Luke." Did he really intend to call me that...he sounded serious.

"Oh c'mon Arra don't give up the name so soon, pleeeeeeeeease! Kasey all I ask is that you simply be called Arra while we are in the experiment."

I groaned at the stupidity. "Ok fine but just for this stupid experiment ok?"

Luke clapped in appeal. "Great it's not much you have to do anyway. All you have to do is hide here and wait for people."

My eye twitched again. "Wait for people…wait for people to do what?"

"Write down their problem. See I am going to put out a poster about Captain Cupid and this stump. People with love problems can come here."

It actually sounded somewhat idiot proof. "So we talk to them in disguise or something?"

"Hey that's a great idea good thinking Arra!" Both Bo and I sighed about how stupid this sounded.

"Actually I had thought of them just writing their problems and then writing back. But in a like poetic manner. That's what Bo is here for he's good with words."

"So then what will you do specifically?" I was wondering what his intentions were.

He smirked evilly "I just like spying on people. It's fun being able to know what a person is thinking."

I grunted. "If you wanted to spy on people you didn't have to drag Bo and me into this."

He moaned as if he was annoyed. "But if I did that it would be stalking. This way people come to be spied upon so it's ok." A bigger smile grew on his face.

This guy just would not stop thinking of crazy ideas. "All right fine but right now I got to get back to the mines."

"That's fine I'll send you a letter when it's your shift." He patted my back when I left which hurt like hell being a little sore.

Two days later when I left my house I saw a letter in my mailbox, and as expected it was from Luke. It read:

Hey, Kasey today is your shift just take the route that is next to the carpentry and you should be there then go hiding so no one can see you.

I did as the letter said but when I walked to the stump, I noticed the trees were painted pink and a large sign saying "Cupid's Stump" It felt awkward just standing near it. I saw an empty box on the stump with a painted heart on it. Could Luke have gone any more overboard?

I then tried to relax next to a tree a bit far from the other stump.

Renee's P.O.V

I can't believe I am coming up here, that poster said it would help anyone with a love problem but do I really have a love problem? I'm already here I might as well write down my problems.

There was a pencil and some paper already there as if it was waiting for me. I grabbed it and looked around for someone watching me. I sighed there was no one in plain sight.

I began to write down my problem with the pencil and then quickly finished and left blushing. It is so embarrassing knowing that someone will read that.

I was also curious as to who this Captain Cupid person was so I decided to stay a little bit.

I sat next to stump looking around for someone. After about an hour of waiting, I could feel myself dozing off…

Kasey's P.O.V

"God how long does she plan to sit there…?" I mumbled under my breath. "Then again…she does look cute sitting their all alone…." I blushed at the thought.

She looked like she was falling asleep maybe I would be able to get close to the letter now…yeah what beats waiting another hour.

I slowly sneaked around Renee, snatched the letter from the stump, and hid it in my sleeve. It would be too obvious if it were in my pocket.

I was about to sneak back into the trees but Renee looked so cute and peaceful asleep. I was getting sleepy myself now…the sun was to warm…I sat down next to Renee having her head lean on my shoulder. I saw her smile like she was happy being around me.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Then fell…asleep….

I soon woke up when I saw Renee clenching onto my shirt. She was still asleep but I saw her eyes welling with tears. She pulled her face into my shirt crying more.

"W-W-Why…why did this happen?" She was talking in her sleep. She must have been having a nightmare.

I was about to wake her up when she started blushing. "Y-Y-You saved me…I-I…love you…." She started to lean forward puckering her lips. She was about to kiss me! I put my finger in front of her lips to stop her. Her eyes opened.

I was blushing out of my mind! I mean she almost kissed me out of a dream! But...she was so cute with that little blush she had.

"Eeeeek! Sorry Kasey I…I didn't mean to do that I just…I was dreaming…and…sorry!" Her face was becoming redder by the second.

"It's not your fault…what were you dreaming about anyway? Something about someone who saved you?"

Her face blushed up again when I mentioned it but she also looked somewhat sad too. "You remember back when you used to live here right?" I saw some tears starting to form in her eyes. I felt bad for asking now.

"Yeah I remember…."

"Do you remember…the typhoon?" She wiped her eyes.

Then it hit me. "You mean that 5.0 typhoon that practically destroyed Castanet?"

She shook her head. "I remember that typhoon ripped our barn to shreds…and I almost got killed in it…." She sighed as she looked up.

"Killed?! I knew it was bad but not that destructive."

"Yeah it was…I was in the barn when the typhoon struck. I was trying to get the animals out." She giggled a little. "Only 5 years old and I tried to get an entire barn out… then the roof was torn down and I got trapped inside. I remember crying like a baby…I was so scared…." She started crying again.

I pulled her into a hug. I could not stand to see her cry. "I don't like to see you cry…Renee."

She looked up with her teary eyes and smiled. "B-But I remember a boy coming inside…he pulled me through the rubble and saved my life."

I giggled at this. "And do you know who this person is?" Renee asked.

She blushed and tuned away. "I don't know. All I remember is that he forced his way to get me…." She giggled. "So I came here to write my problem and see if anyone fits that description." She then looked over at the stump.

"H-Hey it's gone! My letter is gone! They must have taken it while I was asleep…."

I'm sure Renee would suspect me if I did not do something soon. "Hey mine's gone too!" I acted as if I lost one too.

"Really you lost yours two?! What did you write? What did you write?! You have to tell me it's so cute that you have a love problem!"

I started blushing again when she edged me on in stuff like this. "Stop teasing me Renee it's none of your business."

"Aww c'mon I told you mine now you have to tell me yours."

"Ugh…fine…I wrote that I had feelings for someone but didn't know how to express them. There are you happy now?"

Renee smiled, her eyes were also glittering. "That's so sweet…I hope you make that girl very happy." She sighed, "I wish someone would treat me like that."

"I'm sure someone will Renee…sooner or later…."

Clink: Ok Clank it is your turn to feed him now.

Clank: But I don't have a bottle…let me use yours…

Clink: That is not a bottle…

Clank: Then what is it?

Clink: You really don't need to know.

Clank:…….Oh……………….

Clink: Changing subject I would not mind for my reviewers to give me some ideas be free be happy be CREATIVE! ;)


	5. Typhoon Terror and Akward Moments

Clink: Note I realized I made a mistake with the last chapter. It was fixed so now it is the right chapter.

Clank: That's because Clink is stupid enough to not realize this.

Clink: T_T I'm so sad... and sorry…

* * *

"Hey Kasey I need to know will you be free next week?" Luke was talking about the trip to Toucan Island. Hey had been talking about since the day I got here and no matter how many times I tell him he keeps calling back.

"Yes I will be going! Sheesh how many times have you called here like 50 times!?" It gets annoying after 50 times.

"Uhh…let me check…….nope about 64 times and now it's 65 just checkin'." I'll call back later at 6:00 PM be at your phone wai-" I hung up on him.

I started getting a headache, probably from the gases at the mines… "I wonder what's on TV…"

I hadn't actually watched my new luxurious TV everyone says people look better on it but I never actually got the chance to see if it was true. I made myself a quick tomato juice with my blender before sitting down in front of the TV.

I flicked it on and decided to watch "Cooking with Maya" "Cooking with Maya! (Heart)" I was surprised at how well Maya looked on TV her face was cuter than it normally was and her dress looked very pretty. "Today on Cooking with Maya we're going to learn how to make Tomato Stew! First take a tomato and put it in a pot then pour some milk in! Let it simmer for a while and then…Yummy Tomato soup!" Then the show was interrupted.

"We excuse this interruption for this important message! Their has been a Typhoon detected and will hit Castanet tomorrow. We advise all citizens to stay inside during his time! Thank you for your cooperation." It then cut back to cooking with Maya.

At first I wasn't worried I've braved storms before so I'm not scared of anything. But then I realized that some of my crops would be destroyed tomorrow. And I paid a lot of money for those Honeydew plants!

"Goddess why in the world did you have this storm sent here!?" Fortunetly I bought a tarp to cover my plants with." I planned to go outside but the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Kasey! Did you hear about the Typhoon!?" It was Luke, on the bright side he wasn't talking about the trip.

"Yeah so what about it? I can walk in the rain and wind." I felt a bit arrogant saying it like that.

"Yeah I would to if my dad would stop worrying about me. Anyway I wanted to talk to you about something more important than that."

"Huh, like what…It better not be about the trip or else I'll hang up." I got angry.

"No, No, It's more serious than that!" Ok if it's more serious than the trip to Luke it must be important.

"Oh, ok then what is it?"

"I've lived here since you left and I heard that Renee cries when a typhoon hits…" He trialed off.

"Yeah Renee told me that she has a fear of Typhoons. It's the whole reason I left the island in the first place too." Yeah that old typhoon killed my mother…and left us homeless. My father thought that it was too dangerous here.

"Yeah, well I was just thinking maybe you should ask to stay over. Y'now being her friend and all it would keep her company and clam her down." I blushed immediately. "Uhh…why don't you go over Luke I'm sure she trust you more since you've lived here longer."

"I would like to go but my dad isn't gonna let me anyway. Plus Renee's dad is really really REALLY doubtfull about me…." It was obvious as to what he meant.

" You mean he thinks' you'll do things to Renee?" Well I can't blame him he does seem like that kind of person given the chance.

"But you're a freeman you should go over and talk about it y'now. Also I remember reading about her problem, y'now the typhoon? Just wondering…I remember seeing you around the ranch while that was happening…"

"H-Hey I don't remember anything so don't think that it was me."

"Alright Alright…I'm just saying…anyway that being said now about the tri-" Yet again Luke doesn't know hen to stop talking.

I heard the phone ring again. "Listen if you call here again I'm not going on the trip!"

"…..*Sniffle*…I'm… I'm sorry…" I immediately felt sorry. It was Renee.

"Oh no Renee I'm sorry I didn't mean hat I thought you were Luke. Please don't cry I'll listen."

"O-Ok…sorry about that I was just a little surprised." I heard her giggle a little. It made me blush again.

"Um…Kasey did you watch the news lately?"

"Uh…….yes will you be ok? I mean do you need someone around when it happens?

"W-What! I was about to ask you to come over…well if you want to that is."

"Of course I'll come, you're my best friend Renee I'll never leave you alone if you're scared!"

Renee's P.O.V

"R-R-Really…?" It was so nice of him to do that. I could feel my face turning into a cherry red. He was soooooo, nice.

"Yeah I'll be over now if you want to!"

"You don't have to." No really you don't have to if you come now you'll see my red face and I'll be so embarrassed.

"No, I'll come. Is their anything I should bring? Food, games, hehe it'll be like a sleep over." I heard him laugh a little. I giggled myself to.

"Ok then I'll just ask my dad if it would be ok. Then you can come over." I asked my dad and knowing that Kasey is so nice he said that it would be fine as long as he didn't sleep in my bed for the night.

"Kasey he said yes but you have to bring your own sleeping bag my dad doesn't want you to sleep in my bed. Sorry about that." Wait did I just say I'd rather have him sleeping in the bed with me!?

"Wait did you just say you'd rather have me sleeping in the bed with you!?" My face went red again.

"A-Anyway…" trying to change the subject.

"Just bring anything you want. I'll see you later Kasey."

"Alright bye"

*Click*

Kasey's POV

"What to bring what would Renee like?" I kept saying that trying to think of something to bring. Then I remembered Renee loves animals…but It's not like I could bring in a chicken…maybe I could bring her some hot milk. "Well that's one thing…" I looked around for a bored game or something but all I could find was Twister. I figured it be good enough. Finally I brought my sleeping bag which was green and had blue spots on it.

I double checked to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. Pajamas, underwear, toothbrush, underwear, change of clothes, underwear, sleeping bag, okay…wait where's my underwear!? Oh right here…

After about 30 minutes of double checking I finally decided to leave. When I looked up the clouds were already turning grey and it was a little windy.

When I finally arrived at Renee's ranch Cain and Hanna both welcomed me inside. "It's good to see you again." They both said.

"Thanks, It's been awhile."

Then Renee came running in smiling like there was no tomorrow. "Oh you're here I'm so glad!" She gave me a hug. It was so sudden I almost feel over.

"Eh…It's nice to see you to Renee…um you can stop hugging me now." I felt my face flush red the longer she held on to me.

She let go and blushed herself. "Sorry it's just I'm so happy you came and all." She playful tapped her head. "It's just I get really scared…y'now." I saw her eyes tear up.

Cain quickly tried to cheer her up. "Hey, but that's why Kasey's here. There is no need to be upset."

She quickly wiped her tears and put up a smile. "Yeah, you're right. Kasey c'mon in to my room." She then pulled my arm through the house.

"Hey just make sure nothing happens between you two." Cain shouted before Renee pulled me into her room. She then quickly turned around and closed her door and sighed.

"Finally, he never gives me a break." She giggled before sitting on the floor with me. "So what did you bring?" she then pulled my bag from me and dug through it.

"Just a game, some milk, my clothes and stuff."

"Oh twister I love this game! Let's play." She opened the box laid out the mat and spun the spinner all before I could even object.

"Left foot on green." She stood on one of the spots. "C'mon you to Kasey."

I smiled. I made me happy that she was enjoying this. "Ok fine I'll play but I'm telling you I always beat my sister in this game." I then stood in front of her on a spot next to her.

We then kept on spinning the spinner. Red, blue, yellow, green. right hand, let hand, right foot ,left foot. The spinning and stepping went on for what seemed to me like hours. But it was fun, it was good seeing Renee smile and hear her laugh and have fun. It made me feel closer to her. Although I was pretty close to her many times that game. That and many awkward positions, I'm luck Cain didn't come in at the time other wise I'd be a dead man! Soon though I was getting tired. So was Renee I could hear her voice puff and her arms and legs shake. I spun the spinner trying to keep balance.

"Right foot red." I moved my foot on the spot, but now I was loosing balance. Renee tried to move her leg but almost feel down trying. She quickly regained balance and then put her leg curled around mine. It felt…akward. I blushed feeling her leg against mine.

Renee spun next. I was afraid if it was left foot blue otherwise I know neither of us would be able to move our feet since our other feet were tangled next to each other.

"…Left foot blue…" I heard her sigh.

We both tried moving our feet but we both leaned and our tangled feet made us fall over. I hit my head on the flood and Renee fell on her back.

"OWowowowowww…." I rubbed my head trying. I tried putting my hand on the floor but then I felt something soft…and then I hear Renee moan. "Oohh~…" I quickly opened my eyes and boy was I terrified at the sight I saw. I was on top of Renee who was blushing madly…my hand…was on her…breast…

I quickly leaped off her and pulled my hand away and sincerely apologized. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't have your dad feed me to his ostrich! It was an accident!" I started to cry out of fear.

"No, no it's no your fault I was an accident. Just stop crying."

I calmed down, still my hand. It burned with the imprint of her breast. I looked outside it was late and it was starting to rain heavily. "I guess we played for a long time huh?"

Renee looked outside the window. "Yeah the typhoon is going to start soon…" she quieted down. "Hey I'm gonna go change I'll be right back." She then left the room.

I guess I should change too. I quickly swapped my clothes for my pajamas. Then Renee came in her cheeks slightly red. I also felt my cheeks go red at her cute red skirt and she was wearing a pink t-shirt.

"You look nice." We both said at the same time.

Again we both blushed and smiled at each other. Then Renee looked outside again. "Oohh…the storm is getting worse…I just can't seem to settle down. I'll never get to sleep…"

It must be hard to sleep on a day like this, I then remembered my hot milk. "Hey Renee I know what will help." I pulled out my container of hot milk and two mugs."

Renee's eyes lit up. "I love hot milk! And it will help me sleep better!" She happily accepted the mug from me and began to gulp down the warm liquid. Soon after she began to yawn and get drowsy eyed. She then crawled into bed and turned off the light. I then dug into my sleeping bag. "Good night Renee."

She sighed. "Let's hope it is…" she muttered before going to sleep.

* * *

It wasn't long before I began to dream but this dream was different it was as if I was re-living something. I saw myself, a younger self wearing a blue shirt skipping happily. I tried getting his attention but it seemed like I was a ghost just floating in the air. I then saw a cute little Renee skipping happily along next to him.

"Kasey let's go play with Toby today!" Renee pulled my younger self.

"Yeah we can go swimming in the water."

"Toby is at mama's house so we have to go home first!" Renee then pulled me playfully to the ranch.

There Toby was happily running with some of the younger calfs and foals. "Hi Renee, hi Kasey!"

"Hi Toby, wana go swim?" Renee asked cutley.

Toby shook his head. "I wana stay here in the ranch. Daddy says that a storm is coming."

Cain then came running out. "What are you three doing out here!? There's a storm coming you need to get inside!" He then grabbed all three of us and pulled us inside."

* * *

I then woke up suddenly when I heard a loud bang of thunder. The roaring winds crashing and the water pouring on us like a waterfall.

I saw the lighting flash and then quickly heard the Thunder boom. I was fine with it. I walked through the rain and wind all the time. However I can't say the same for Renee.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed. She was crying like she been tortured.

"Renee calm down!"

But she just kept on crying and screaming. I jumped out my sleeping bag and walked to her bed. "Calm down…" I said in a soother tone.

She kept crying but it was softer now and she stopped screaming. "I-I'm j-just so sc-scared…" Another lightning bolt it the ground and thunder roared louder.

"EEEEEEEEK!" She screeched louder and started wailing again.

Renee just wouldn't calm down. So I hugged her, I pulled her in close to me and tried to calm her down again. "It'll be ok Renee…just relax…"

Her crying started to stop and she didn't scram anymore. She clung her arms onto my chest and looked up still teary eyed. "Don't…don't leave me alone…" she buried her face into my chest repeating the same thing over and over again.

"I won't leave you alone if you don't want me to. I'll be right here next to you."

She smiled and wiped her face off. "Thank you." Her face had a slight tint of red on it, it made me blush a little to.

I brought my sleeping bag and then sat next to her on the bed. "This way you're dad doesn't think anything bad is going on." I crawled inside and Renee went back under her own covers. "Thanks for staying over Kasey…" she then wrapped her arms around me like she was cuddling me. I blushed madly at this but let it happen anyway. "No problem Renee. Just watching out for a friend."

The next morning it was still stormy outside and we weren't allowed to leave the house. So Renee and I played twister again. "Left foot on green." We both reached for the same spot and ended up falling on each other like last night. Then the worst possible thing happened…

"Hey Kasey! You weren't at home so I thought you might be here so I came…" Luke came bashing in with his shirt coated with water. "It was realy raining so I ried to get her as fast as I could… then he saw me on top of Renee with my hand…again…on her…breast…

"Uhh…sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything…" He then left as if he saw a ghost.

"Wait Luke it's not what it looks like! Both me and Renee said at the same time. Both of our faces blushing madly while running at him.

* * *

I felt like I got a lot closer to Renee these past two days, in more ways then one…but either way I think I like Renee a lot more than I did before. I'm hoping she feels he same way.

* * *

Clink: Now wasn't that a nice chapter everyone so heart warming it made Clenk cry.

Clenk: Wahhh!

Clank: But he's a baby he's always crying…

Clink: Shut up! That aside though, we have in our backstage two of our characters here. Introducing Renee and Kasey!

Renee: Hello everyone (^_^)

Kasey: Hi! (^_^)

Clink Hey how come we don't have faces!?

Clank: Because you're not cool enough for them (^-^)

Clink: Anyway…how do you two like the story so far?

Renee: It's…interesting ('^_^)

Clank: Oh your mean like the part when Kasey touches your boob? Yeah I liked that part to. (^__^)

Kasey: Wait we didn't mean it, it was in the script O.o

Clank: But admit you liked it :)

Kasey: !............ (O.0)

Clank: Thiers no shame in being a man Kasey it's only natural. I mean you two do like each other right?

Kasey: O.o

Renee: O.O

Clank: I'll take that as a yes from your absured blushing. Anyway review and more chapters are sure to come. See you next time!


	6. Lists and Love

Me: Ok guys under right now I'm writing against my parants will don't tell them…

Clank: ATTENTION PARANTS OF KENNETH3k1 YOUR SON IS *Head Shot*

Clink: I got your back. *blows gun*

Me: Thanks although I think you went over the top…

Clink: Screw it he'll be ok after the chapter.

Me: Yeah ur right.

* * *

"PLEEEEEEEEEAAASSEEEE!" everyone screamed at once.

I was petrified by everyones yelling at first…let me tell you what happened.

*5 hours ago*

* * *

"Ok I'm pissed!" Luke said barging into my house.

"Hey wait-what did I do!?" I held my hands up in innocence.

"No not you Selena." He smacked his face with a piece of paper.

"Eh…Luke you ok?...Not mentally insane…or retarded?"

"No this damn paper I got at stump explains everything!" He then threw the paper at my face.

I read it. "Dear Captain Cupid, how do I get this annoying loser Lule away from me. He thinks he can buy his way around me with gifts and always is smiling around me. I'm telling you I'm sick of it JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! *Sigh* just tell me how I can get rid of him please…"

I then looked up at Luke crying. "Why am I such a loser!" He fell to the floor.

"Um…Luke…uh…sheer up, their will be others…"

"Yeah you're right! Screw Selena! I'm sure their will be others out there!" He jumped off the floor with a fire in his eyes.

Yeah one that likes down-syndrome… "Anyway Luke Can I ask you a favor before I forget?"

"Yeah sure anything for my best friend." He gave that cocky smile again. I'm starting to see why Selena is disliking him…

"I need you to upgrade my house so my little sister can have a room to herself." Yeah my sister Hikari was going to live here now. After about crying for days my father went nuts an decided for her to live with me. Don't get me wrong I love my sister but she's too much of a crybaby whenever she doesn't get her way. At least I got away from it for awhile.

"You mean Hikari right? Isn't she a ear younger than you?" Luke started grinning again.

"Uh yeah, why?" I hope he doesn't intend to hook up with my sister.

"No reason, anyway the trip is next week IM SO EXSITED!" I'm sure if he was made of rubber he'd be bouncing off the walls. "I love toucan island they got bananas and oceans, and baby pandas, andall sorts of fun games it'll be like camping and we can roast marshmellows, and-

He went on-and-on-ando-on for about 5 minutes.

"Luke with all due respect. SHUT UP!" can a guy really go 5 minutes talking without the other person saying a world.

"But I haven't even gotten to the best part yet!" I began shoving him out of my house. "We play a game of Xtreme spin the bottle on the 3rd night it'll be epi-" I slammed the door in his face.

"God he doesn't know how to shut up." I then heard my phone ring. "If it's Luke I'm going to take this phone and shove it down his throat."

I answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Kasey, it's me Renee. We have a bit of a problem…"

"What is it?"

"Well you'll see just make sure to come down to the bar in 5 hours. Ok?"

How could I say no to such a request. "Sure I'll be there."

"Thanks, see you then."

I then hung up. Soon after the phone rang again.

"Hello? Did you forget something."

"Forget something…oh yeah I forgot a lot of things like how we play Xtreme spin the bottle on the 3rd day it's going to be epic!"

"God Luke…just…just make sure you finish up on my house before the trip got it?"

"Sure but It's gonna be great, and will you sister be here before the trip?"

Why would he care? "Why would you care?"

"JUST TELL ME!" He screamed through the phone. I had to cover my ears from bleeding.

"Yes she will now stop talking about the trip!" I felt like I was talking to a hollow log. "Luke just…just…"

"It's alright I'll stop I just wanted to annoy you. See ya!" He then hung up on me.

"…" I felt like ripping my hair out. But that wouldn't look nice.

4 hours, 59 minutes and 10 seconds later!

* * *

I was walking to the bar and I noticed their wasn't a single person outside. I was wondering if it was some kind of holiday today or something. I sighed as I walked inside. Then the craziest thing happened. Every boy and girl in Castanet was in their screaming "PLEEEEEEAAASSSEEEE!"

Which brings m to my now petrified stat of being. "What the heck is going on!?"

Everyone apologized for being extremely loud screaming. "Yeah besides we don't want Gill to hear us anyway." Owen said quietly. Eryone nodded in agreement. "Huh wait what about Gill? And why are we all in the Bar for no reason. Is it happy hour!?" Everyone looked at me strangley except Luke who was smiling as usual.

"No, you see it's about the trip. You know the one to toucan island?" Kathy said.

Oh you mean the one that Luke talked about nonstop for about a week? "Yeah I know about it why?"

"We recently found out that Gill is organizing the 6 person groups. And we don't think that's he's going to do a good job…" Anissa quietly said.

"Ok then why don't you just ask him to change the list then?"

Everyone drooped down and looked sad. "He's just so intimidating. He gives us that glare and it's like he's melting our brain!" Luke shouted.

Everyone shushed him. "Sorry…" he quiely said.

"And that's where you come in." Renee walked up to with her pleading brown eyes.

"You're the only one who can talk to him." Wait me!? Hy me I'm sure that Luke's mouth could do more talking than mine ever could!"

"But why me!? I just got here like a week ago I don't know this guy that much. Plus he's so uptight…"

"But that's why we need you you're the only one who can shrug off his uptightness with your laughter." Oh so just because I have an uncontrollable urge to laugh at uptight people I have to risk my life for a trip.

"But I don't waanaaa!"

Everyone then chanted please only this time much quieter. "Please Kasey just this once." Renee looked at me her eyes welling up with tears again. Ohhh…it pained me to look at her this way. "Fine, fine I'll do it. Just calm down. Please…" I managed to smile just a little bit.

Everyone cheered. "Yeah Kasey you da man!" Luke screamed again. I think I saw Selena throw something at him…

I was then handed a list from Renee. "These are the groups we want to be in."

I read down the list. I was with Luke, Toby, Renee, Candace…and what the F*** Hikari. What the F***Was my sister doing in this list. Oh Luke you bastard. I managed to wince a fake smile and glared a Luke who then ducked in the crowd. "Ok I can talk to Gill about this."

Renee's eyes were glittering happily. "Oh thank you Kasey!" She then hugged me. I blushed madly especially because everyone was looking at us. U felt something hit the back of my head. It was a clam. Who th F*** throws a clam at someone!? "Umm Renee I think you can let go now…and do it before I get hit with another clam."

Renee let go and giggled.

I stood in front of Town Hall looking into the door then turned my head seeing everyone edging me on. "Go for it man what do you got to lose." Luke whispered.

"Oh how about, my farm, my life, and my dignity?" I said sarcastically.

"Ok…never mind…imagine I said nothing…"

I wish I could Luke. With that I entered the building, at first I only saw Hamilton so I let out a sigh.

"Oh, hello Kasey. Did you need something?"

I shook my head. "No I just need to see Luke is he upstairs?"

He nodded. "He's making the finalizations for the groups for the trip. So If you want to ask him to change something now's the best time." He then went back to filling out some paper work.

I went upstairs and called his name. "Hey Gill you up here?"

"No Luke I'm not going to add Xtreme spin the bottle to the list of activities!"

Ouch, but then again I'd say the same thing to Luke in Gills position. "Uh no it's Kasey. Not Luke."

"Oh…OH…fine…" what was my first impression that bad!?"

I walked up seeing him writing down on a piece of paper. "What do you need?" he said blankly.

"Hehe…n-nothing much I just need you to make some changes to the group lists on the trip please."

He then glared at me angrily. "If you have a problem with the current groups just say so."

I held my mouth trying not to burst out laughing. "Pfffft…Pffft…well…Pfft…I think that this list is…pffffttt…better since it was made by the people, for the people. Don't you agree it's better?"

Note to self sounding patriotic and trying to hold a laugh don't go well together.

"What's wrong with the list I made?"

"…HAHAHHAHAHahaha…I'm sorry but you're just so uptight…haha…here just take this list and save the trouble of writing another one. AHahaha…." I then walked out trying to stop my sudden outburst.

"Hey wait a second comeback!" Gill called.

"What…hehe…is the problem Gill?" Still had the giggles in me or in this case the Gillggles.

"Who's Hikari? And why is she in your group?"

"Oh that's my sister, she's going to be living with me from now on and since she's going to the same school as us. I figured she'd qualify." Actually it's Luke idea but if I said that I'm sure Gill would object.

He then flipped through the paper. "Did you make this? Because I think you did this to get closer to Renee." He glared at me again.

"HA…no I didn't make this. Renee and I are just friends."

Gill sighed. "That's were it all starts just as friends…then things happen and then you end up getting hated by everyone." What was this guy tormented as a child…

"So do you accept the list?" Please do because I really don't want to have to ask again or I might look like a laughing fool.

He sighed. "Well if it's for the best then I have no objections. But be warned if something is to happen because of this list it's on your head. And you will pay."

"Oh please what could happen?"

* * *

I then walked out looking triumphant. Smiling and giving high fives to everyone. "This is great we get to go on the trip together!" Luke said ruffling my hair.

After about an hour at celebrating at the bar and becoming sober again I went waddled home feeling like a man. But on the way their I saw Renee sitting by the ocean.

I stumbled over still a bit tipsy from the drinking fest Luke edged me on to.

"Hey Renee what're you doing out so late?"

She just smiled. "I just liked the view of the ocean. It's very pretty."

I sat next to her. She then leaned her head against my shoulder. I blushed a little but I liked it. No one was around to see us so I leaned back. Then I had a question.

"Hey Renee did you want me to be with you in the group? Or was it just a leftover?"

Renee laughed a little. "How could you think that I like you of course I wanted to be with me."

She nuzzled a little closer. "And…" I saw her blush a little. I wanted to be closer to you."

I stared at her blushing more than her. "Umm…" I was at a lose of words did she have feelings for me? I could feel my heartbeat faster and faster. "I um..well same here." My tongue was getting tied to.

Renee then sighed and looked back out to the sea. "You know whenever I look out I often think about that day…and sometimes I remember little by little."

I smiled back at her. "How much do you remember?"

She looked up at me dreamily. "I remember a little. Like how I was trapped inside the barn. Other than that I don't remember who saved me…or how exactly. I just remember waking up in my bed and having a few bandages on my head." She sighed again and then hit her head. "Why can't I remember?"

"You know if it helps I remember a little bit."

Renee quickly perked up. "Tell me it might make me remember something."

I told her about how Toby and I were with her before the storm happened and how Cain pulled us in.

When I was done Renee was deep in thought. "Hmm…I do remember you and Toby coming over that day…and my dad did pull us inside…but…that's all I can remember…!" She then quickly blushed and looked at me.

"Uh something wrong Renee did you remember something?"

She kept blushing an covered her moth. "Um…if what your saying is true…then that could mean that…you're the person that saved me when I was young…" she smiled a little but looked away.

"Um…that's possible…" It was now suddenly awkward. "Uh…but let's not have that change our friendship."

She giggled a little. "Oh Kasey your always trying to be innocent." She ruffled my hair a little which made m blush even more.

"Well I'm going home ,good night" Renee said before leaving.

I waved goodbye but I felt really sad that she was leaving. Maybe because…just maybe…but maybe because… I love her…

* * *

Clink: He confessed to himself he's in love!

Clank: hey what happened and why do I have a hole in my head…

Clink: Uh no reason but Kasey just ralised he's in love with Renee.

Clank: I should care why?

Clink: CAUZ IF U DON'T I'LL KILL U!

Clank: OK OK I DO CARE hooray for Kasey

Me: And I thought Clank was the bad one…


	7. My Sweet Honey and Annoying Hikari

Clink: Ok…time for happy hour!

Clank: Great I've been looking forward for this for ages. I brought my Mug! ~_^

Clink: Not that happy hour…I mean now we watch Tellitbuies ^_^

Clank: *Shoots self* WHY DON'T I DIE!?

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* "KAAAASSSEEEEEYYYYY!"

I grunted as I rolled out of bed. My sister said she would be here early but I didn't expect her to be here at 2 in the morning! Sheesh I know she missed me but jeez the least she could have done was get here at a reasonable hour.

I walked over to the door and opened it. Then I was pounced by non other than my sister who was crying in my chest. "WAAAAAAH I MISSED YOU!" she clung to my shirt like a leech.

I pated her head. "It's ok Hikari everything is ok now." Still I had some sympathy for her. I basically had to be like her mother since ours passed away…

As soon as she saw my eyes however she perked up. "Oh so this is where you live? It's so big and it's got food, and drinks, and oh~ is this room for me! It's all nice and Pink it's like it was made just for me!" She babbled on for awhile.

"Oh you're so nice bro." She hugged me again before jumping into her bed. Which then somehow fall asleep within a second.

I went back to bed after then.

Unfortunately I woke up not feeling as refreshed as usual. I'm not sure what it was. Maybe it the sun, maybe it as the wind. But most likely it was my sister PUSHING ME OUT MY OWN BED!

"I'm hungry. Let's make pancakes!" It was a favorite of hers.

I rubbed my eyes. "I don't have any honey to make it with. Unless you want to go out to flute field and get some."

She started to cry again. "WAAAAAH MY MORNING IS RUINED!"

I covered my ears. She screams loud. "Ok, Ok we'll go to flute fields!"

She stopped crying and smiled again. "Yay! Let's go!"

I sighed. "I just hope you're not like this on the trip this weekend."

She began to jump happily. "A trip! A trip, oh boy where is it!? Wow I came at just the right time!"

"Well we're going to Toucan Island for our summer end trip. And you're in a group with me, Toby, Luke, Candace, and Renee."

"Renee…why does that name sound so familiar…" she put a finger to her lip.

"Well you did live here for about three years before you moved to the city."

Her attention shifted to the giant farm oh so this is where we get the honey from right? Let's go!" she ran passed me and barged into the farm me following after.

When we got in she was already holding the honey in her hands. "I got the honey! Now all you have to do is pay…then again we're probably going to need more honey tomorrow I'll take 20 jars please!"

"She really does like her Honey doesn't she?" Ruth commented. "So what's all this for exactly?"

"Pancakes!"

Ruth then acted as if she just realized something. "Oh now I remember who you are. You're Kaseys brother…the crybaby…" she smirked slightly.

Hikari began to tear up. "I'm-I'm not a crybaby! I-I…WAAAAAH" she almost dropped all the as of honey in her wailing attempt. "I…I'm going home!" she then sniffled her way to the door, but the door slammed into her face. "OWOWOWOWOwowooo…WAAAAAAHHHH! He wailed again. "You…you meanie…"

It was Renee that was walking through the door. "Oohh, I'm so sorry…hey wait a second…hey you're Kasey's little sister!" she cooed.

Hikari blinked. "Do I know you?"

Renee laughed. "You probably don't remember, you were 3 when you left so I doubt you remember me. My name is Renee, ring any bells?" (total AP reference XD)

After she stared at her a good minute she smiled. "Oh I know who you are now."

"So you do remember me?" she asked.

"Yeah, well that and my brother always gets letters from you…so…YOU'RE HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"WHAT!?" We both said at the same time. Both of our faces flushed red.

"Y-You're crazy Hikari what makes you think they we're together?" (Not to say I wouldn't mind it…)

"I can just tell by the way you two look at each other. I mean look your both blushing, it's so cuuute~"

Renee and I looked at each other. "You're just embarrassing us!" Renee said.

"Aww…just admit it you know you feel for him!" she's teasing us…and she thinks it's funny.

"C'mon Hikari let's go home, and leave Renee alone." I began tugging her and her bags of Honey away.

"Oh c'mon don't you want to be with your girlfriend a bit longer?"

"WE'RE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP!" we both said again.

Hikari sighed. "Fine don't admit you're in a relationship. I'll just help you get into one!" she playfull patted my head.

I sighed. I could just tell life was going to be a bit more complicated with her around…

Clink: Ok a bit of a short chapter but it's only to show two things. That Hikari will try to get them together and that she loves pancakes…yummy yummy pancakes…

Clank: I agree who doesn't love pancakes…

Clink: Anywhoo remember to review! PACAKES!


	8. The Plan and The Trip

Clink: I have finally gotten started using the computer.

Clank: Yeah we've been having some technical difficulties lately. I'm sorry to my fans (if any…)

Clink: But that aside I got this idea from a good friend of mine named Cinnamon who also is my beta reader so please Njoy.

* * *

I could feel the salty air slamming against my face, the wind blowing my hair and the constant thoughts of what I was going to do at Toucan Island. Well…that and what I could do with Renee at the same time while I was there.

"Kasey! They're serving lunch!"

I turned off the dock to see my sister waving to me. "Hurry up Kasey or you'll be late."

"I'll be there don't worry I just want to see the sea for a little bit." I just had a thing for the sea.

She shrugged ok suit yourself. I'll save you a seat next to Renee~" I felt my cheeks go red. "W-what do you mean." I hated it when she teased me like that.

She sighed. "I don't even know why you don't admit it. It's not like hiding that fact won't make her like you more, in fact I'd be quite the opposite." She folded her arms and looked sternly at me. "Besides if you don't act fast enough someone else will hook that fish." She then skipped out to the dinning room.

I looked back out at the sea. "She's right…" I murmured to myself. I did love Renee but I don't know if she feels the same way about me…what if she likes someone else…I don't think I could handle that.

I sighed as I looked out again. I decided to walk towards the dining room. As I walked by I could hear some screaming and yelling on the other side of the boat. I walked slowly to hear what was being said. Yeah I'm an eavesdropper sue me…

"Why are you acting like this, I haven't even done anything wrong!" A guys voice screamed.

"Yes you have! You just don't notice because you're too oblivious!" It was a girls voice.

"You're always overreacting to everything. You need to learn how to calm down."

I heard the girls voice growl. "Maybe you should learn how to understand other peoples feelings!"

"It was just a necklace-

"NO it wasn't just a necklace it was a necklace given to me by my grandfather who's dead DEAD! Do you get why it's so special now! Of course not because you only care if it belongs to you!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is! I don't ever want to see or talk to you the rest of this trip!" I then heard her angry footsteps towards my direction. I quickly bolted to the dinning room to avoid getting caught.

My little sis was waving for me net to the dinner table.

"Here here! Sit here!" If she was a jelly bean she'd be jumping off the walls. I sighed guessing it had something to do with Renee though…

I sat next to her and noticed an empty seat next to me. "Is this one for Renee?" I asked her.

"Maybe…" she put on a devilish smile.

Just then Renee sat down next me in the empty seat. She looked at me in confusion. "I thought your sister was sitting there."

"I was but I decided to move so I could sit next to Luke. Isn't that right Luke?" She looked over only to see Luke chowing down on all the food. "Oh my goshf(gosh) thish (this) food is dewishish(delicious) we should eat like dis (this) more ofwten (often). Hey Owen why ya not chowing down?"

Owen was crossing his arms across the table looking down with a bitter face. "I'm not hungry…" he mumbled.

Luke shrugged. "Oh well more forw (for) me!" He continued to chow down.

Next Kathy grumpily sat next to Renee banging her head into her arms on the table. "That jerk…" she mumbled pulling a plate to herself.

Renee looked slightly freighted. "You ok Kathy?" she asked putting n arm on her shoulder.

She growled. "I'm fine…just hungry…" she began to shovel mouthfuls of food into her mouth.

Renee then looked at me. "Oh no…she's really upset…" she whispered in my ear.

"What makes you say that?" Sure she's eating a lot but that can't possibly mean she's REALLY upset.

"Well…Owen looks really upset and plus…she only eats like this when she's really…really, REALLY upset."

I shrugged. "Well I'm sure she'll calm down eventually." I said scoping some food into my mouth.

"Yeah…but if we don't act fast she might…oh I don't want to think about it…"

I sighed. "Well then maybe you should help her, she is your best friend after all." I suggested.

She shook her head. "No I think you're best fitted or this. Besides she just dumped Owen."

"Wait, how do you know that!"

She giggled. "Everyone could hear her screaming about it. But that aside I think you should try to cheer her up."

I shook my head violently. Why should I do that! What would me acting like Kathy's boyfriend help! First of all Owen would kill me! Second of all you're Kathy's better friend so I think you're better suited."

I sighed. Then I looked at Owen who was still growling under his breath. "Ok…but if Owen hurts me you're paying my medical bill got it!"

Renee Giggled. "Thanks Kasey, you're a real sweet heart like that."

_"Did she just call me sweet heart?" _I felt myself blushing. "Ok then I'll see if I can get this done…"

After Dinner was done Kathy quickly got up and began walking to her room.

I quickly followed her waiting for a moment in which we were alone. Which was basically when she was standing right at her door.

I cleared my throat silently. "Kathy…" I put my hand on her shoulder. She cringed and then shoved my hand off her shoulder. "I hate you! Go away!" she turned around with tearing eyes and slapped my face.

"Ow!" Dang she slaps hard…

She then put her hands to her face after realizing the mistake. "Oh I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else. Oh my gosh your cheek is bruising! Quick come inside!" she pulled me into her room and threw me on the bed.

"Wait! I'm not ready for this yet!"

She scrambled to her bathroom and came out with an ice pack and some tape. "What do you mean? I'm just getting ice."

I blushed feeling foolish now.

"Here put this on your cheek it should stop the swelling." She wrapped the ice against my swollen cheek. She then looked down. "I'm…sorry I slapped you…I just…haven't really been having a good time with my Boyfriend recently. I kind of reacted out of anger…"

"…" I sat silent. I didn't know what to say really. "Um…well I'm sure things will be better…"

Kathy sighed. "Yeah looking back at it now I think that I messed up. I didn't mean to break up with him I just wanted him to realize why I was so upset." She began to ear up again.

"He…he…lost my necklace…I…" she couldn't finish her sentence. "I just wanted him…to know why it hurt so much…to lose something so precious…"

I sighed. "But if you don't make up with Owen then you'll lose another precious thing. I know Owen, I'm sure he's just as upset as you are, but I think you two just need to calmly talk about this."

Kathy sighed, she wiped the tears off her eyes. "You're right…but, I just want to make sure Owen doesn't make another mistake like that again…" she began to think then she looked at me and grinned.

"How about you pretend to go out with me!"

My jaw dropped to the bottom of the ship. "You want me, to go out with you...to make Owen Jealous?"

She cheerfully nodded. "Yeah If we just fake it for a few days Owen will probably crack and then never do something foolish again."

"He'll probably crack me in half! Besides how do I compare to Owen in any way!"

Kathy giggled. "You're a lot like Owen in so many ways. I mean your sweet, gentle, you work in the mines, and you're muscles are almost as big as his." She poked my muscles.

I'll admit my muscles were big…

"But…but...he'll KILL ME!" I love my life and I'm not throwing it away.

"Please, I'll make sure that Owen won't hurt you."

"Promise?"

"I promise…"

"…Fine then I'll do it…but only for a few days."

Kathy grew a large smile and leaned forward. "Thanks, you're such a sweetheart." She then kissed my lips.

I jumped back and landed on the floor. "W-what are you doing!"

"If were going to be a couple we should act like one don't you think. Besides it's not like we actually are dating anyway so don't get all surprised when I do things like this."

I sighed. "Something tells me this is going to be a long-long vacation…

* * *

Clink: IM SOOOORY For not updating for so long…it's just…I was destracted with school

Clank: No shut up Clinik you don't deserve to be here get out.

Clink: But…I was just…

Clank: GET OUT OR DIE!

Clink:…*runs crying*

Clank: He'll be ok…or not…but he will if you review! :)


	9. Annoyng Kids and Jealousy

Kenneth3k1: Well this is a first…I'm giving the funny authors note in the beginning alone, for 2 main reasons. Which I can't say because it would be…hehe…spoiling to the story but I can tell you this…you'll be seeing a lot of Clink and Clank in the story…fufufufu…much more hopefully for the luls! So until then…Fufufu…enjoy…

I could see the shore now, the beautiful golden sky made the blue sea much more interesting to watch. I mumbled to myself thinking about how I was going to fix this situation…going to pretend to be with Kathy to make Owen jealous. Sounds nice right…well…things aren't always as they seem...

"Boy isn't that true!"

I turned around to see who said that. I saw a black teenager with a large afro and blue T-shirt with the words "You're life is in my Hands". I had never seen this person before, neither on Castanet or the boat in general.

"Do you work on the ship?" I asked.

"Pfft…please, I'm here to add joy, humor, and maybe some misery to your life!" He said with a smile.

"Misery? I don't think someone so small could bring be so much misery." I patted his head. I guessed he was about 13 maybe 14…

His eyes lit on fire. "You just wait and see…I'll bring you misery most of all!" He then stormed off.

"Jeez…what's his problem," I thought to myself. Then as soon as I turned my head back to the sea I saw ANOTHER teenager similar to the one I just meet only he had a green T on and had a lollipop in his mouth.

"Yeah he's a hassle…but I'll make sure he doesn't make too much of a mess for you." He took out his candy which was green. "Rest assured I'll make sure to bring romance, peace and maybe a little conflict into your life."

My eye twitched. "Do they just let little kids run around the ship?"

He shrugged. "Just keep in mind that you're being watched. We won't interfere…directly…but just make sure you watch what you're doing…" he then jumped of the rail onto the deck and shot a glance back at me. "Oh and also you might want to put a little chap stick on your lips are dry."

I felt my lips they were a bit dry…but why would he care…

I started getting a little paranoid, especially after what those 2 said to me…better watch my back…

"KASEY!"

I jumped back and fell over from the sudden scream. "What was that for!"

It was Hikari, obviously who else could go from screaming to instantly tearing up. "I…I…*sniffle*…was only trying to tell you…we were here…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" she wailed out again.

"Hikari! Calm Down!"

She kept crying. "You're a horrible big brother you know."

My eye twitched again when I saw the kid with the lollipop, he handed her one from out of nowhere.

Her eyes lit up with happiness when she got it. "Gee thanks!" The began to suck on it then turned her attention back at me. "Kathy said she wanted to see you before you left the ship. She's near the front of the ship."

"Yeah maybe you should "catch" up to her. The boy chuckled.

"How old are you again?" I asked,

"About 15…yes I know I'm short but who cares…." He then walked off.

Hikari shrugged and then pointed towards the end of the ship. "She said she'd be waiting there."

I sighed. "Today was just a weird day…"

I walked to the end of the ship to see Kathy sitting on the rails waiting for me. "Oh there you are. I needed to talk to you." She then hoped off.

"What about?" I asked.

She then leaned forward her head almost touching mine. I felt my face go pink.

"Just about the plan…" she said with a bit f a seductive tone.

"Ok, so did you have something planned?"

She winked at me. "Of course. Maybe just a kiss or two just to show off."

I blushed just thinking about it. "Uhm…" was all I could mutter.

She giggled when she saw my face turn red. "You're cute when you're face gets red like that. If you act like that, Owen should be getting jealous faster than we think." She winked at me again.

We then heard the horn of the boat sound. This basically meant we were close to land. I leaned over the dock to see the beautiful lush landscape of flowers and trees. "Wow is this toucan island? It's beautiful."

Kathy shook her head. "I agree, it is a beautiful place."

I smiled at her when she said that. For the rest of the way we both just looked at the view on the way there. When he got to the dock we waited for Owen to get close before "Acting" our relationship.

"I still don't see Owen, do you see him?" Kathy asked.

"No…maybe he got off the ship and we didn't notice…" I replied.

"Ok…we don't really have to wait here for him anyway. C'mon lets get off."

We began walking down together when we both suddenly tripped. And began tumbling down!

"Oof!" I hit my back hard against the dirt. I felt pain, then I suddenly felt something soft and warm pressing against my lips. My eyes were closed, and I slowly began to open them. And of course I see Kathy's surprised face her lips on mine!

She quickly lifted her lips off of me still having that surprised look on her face.

"Ooopsie, that was my fault…hehe" My eyes darted towards the dock where I saw one of the two little kids. He gave me a smirk and then ran off.

"Oooh…when I get my hands on him…" I thought.

"Umm…dude, you know we have rooms in the Inn…" Luke said smirking.

Then I noticed. The way Kathy was sitting on me was…well you could say, _subjective_… she quickly jumped off me her face going red with embarrassment.

"Kathy?"

We both looked up to notice Owen's awe struck. "Kathy…I…" I could see his face going red with anger; he glared at me and gritted his teeth. "Fine! If this is the way you're going to treat me then…" he couldn't finish the sentence. He just stormed off the boat, shoving me in the process.

The next few moments were silent between me and Kathy. "Um…you ok?" I asked.

She was still blushing. "Yeah…just shocked…" She then perked up. "But that was great! I'm sure Owen is thinking differently now." She hugged me, which startled me because of what just happened.

"Don't worry Kasey we'll get him jealous that's a fact!"

I shrugged. "Hopefully."

We then walked off away to the Inn.

_Meanwhile_

"Hey Toby Renee, you hear that Kasey and Kathy are going out?" one of the two teenagers said.

"Kilc, I don't think that's quite true…" Renee replied.

"Kilc is right Renee, he acts all lovey-dovey with her, and didn't you see what happened at the dock?"

"Yeah Kalc is right, we know you looooove Kasey, why not try making him jealous, just trust us we're you cousins after all.

Renee sighed. "I just don't think it's a good idea, you two have never been in love so it's hard for you to understand how fragile it is." Renee argued.

They both sighed. "Fine, but think about it." They then walked away.

"Kilc, if this is goanna work were goanna have to get Renee to date someone, even if it's just to make them jealous for a second."

"Don't worry Kalc" the boy took out his lollipop, I've got the perfect plan." He then winked back at him.

Kenneth3k1: If you don't know who Kilc and Kalc are here a hint, spell Clink and Clank backwards and take out the N….now don't you feel stupid! Review ad you'll be smart. Oh and excuse the akward eding, i had to just do a little foreshadowing.


	10. Misunderstandings and Jelousy

Clink: Were back, hope we didn't give you too trouble doing the authors comments.

Clank: I could care less

Kenneth3k1: I don't mind u can get back to the story now.

Clink: Ok then…

Clank: Yay more sabotage!

* * *

"So exactly what do we get to do while were here on Toucan Island?" I asked Kathy.

She shrugged. "Well the first day is really just for relaxation. So unless you want to explore the island there really isn't much to do."

"I see…so what are your plans exactly? I'm sure we riled up Owen when we boarded off but where do we go from here?"

She rubbed her arm looking up in thought. "Well I figured that we could just pretend to be a couple for today and pretend to get more serious after then. I think Owen will crack after that."

"Sounds like a plan."

I then walked out the Inn. "I think I'll go for a walk on the beach."

"Ok, I'll see you back at the Inn then." She blew a kiss to me before I closed the door.

My face went red as I shut the door. "I just can't help it when thinking that I'm in a relationship with such a cute girl…wait why am I thinking that, I'm in love with Renee not Kathy." I sighed trying to get the thoughts out my head.

Then I turned only to be face to face with the girl I happen to have feeling for.

"Hey Kasey, just leaving the Inn?" Renee asked giving me a perky smile.

My face went red again. "Uh…yeah just wanted to go for a walk to see the island."

She studied my face a bit. "Is it true that you and Kathy are dating?" She asked.

"Uh…well it's not what you think; you see were not really dating" I was flustered obviously.

She shook her head and smiled. "It's ok Kasey you don't have to be so defensive about it; it's nothing to be embarrassed about. She's pretty cute anyway. I just thought it was strange because I thought Owen was dating Kathy…" she looked of in a different direction.

"Noo, you've got it all wrong!" I tried to explain to her.

"No it's ok Kasey it's really nothing to get over worked about." She then walked through the Inn door leaving me with this empty feeling in my heart.

"Huuuh…why does everything go wrong when I'm trying to help someone…"

"Something wrong Kasey?" A voice spoke.

I looked next to me and I saw the kid with the lollipop from the ship. "Go on tell me your woes."

"To be honest I'm not very comfortable talking with a kid about my problems."

"It's "Kilc" not "Kid" and I can be very mature for you information."

"I was just about to take a walk y'now."

"It's ok you can tell me during the walk."

I sighed; it's obvious this guy wasn't going to leave me alone. "Fine…"

I sighed as I bean to walk along the shore of the beach. I was basically forced to tell Kilc all of my troubles.

"Oooh…so that's why you're so upset. Well theirs not much I can do to help you.

My eye twitched, "I didn't expect you're help."

"Well, would you rather I make things worse?"

I glared at him. "Please don't, I have enough troubles as it is."

"Well if I were you I'd simply explain to her before someone else gets to her."

"I'm not all that worried about that."

He raised an eyebrow. "You sure you shouldn't be? There could be anybody going for her."

"…I'm not really enjoying this walk right now…" I said changing the subject.

"Hey look something shiny is in the sand!" He shouted and then jumped towards the sight.

I actually was pretty interested myself. I could see a beautiful purple light shining in the sand. I rushed myself to see what it was and then began to dig in the sand looking for it. Then I pulled out this purple pendant in the shape of a heart. "Wow…" That was all I could say it was a beautiful pendant.

"Are you goanna keep that? I could sell it for a good price" I think his eye balls turned to dollar bills.

I ignored him and just walked towards the Inn.

When I got back I showed this to Kathy. "Would this by chance be you missi-"Before I could finish the pendant was swooped from my hands and she hugged me tightly.

"I can't believe you found this! Where was it!" Her eyes were watering from joy.

"Oh…I just found it on the beach, so I thought that it might be yours. I over heard you saying you lost a pendant so…"

She looked at me with her cute eyes and smiled. "You're a really sweet guy you know that." She leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

Just then the door opened at the worst possible time. "Hey Kathy, there serving lunch now…"

Renee was standing at the door in awe. I felt my heart stabbing itself. "It's not what you think Renee!" I tried explaining.

"I…It's nothing, I probably should have knocked anyway, s-s-sorry for interrupting." She sounded upset and her face was red, probably from the embarrassment. She ran off sounding upset.

"Ooooyyghh…" I moaned angrily. Completely forgetting about kissing Kathy. I turned to face her.

"Can we please stop this act?" I really don't like having to pretend like I'm in love with someone else.

Kathy sighed and frowned at me. "Oh but it was working so well, even Renee believed it."

"That's the problem I don't want Renee to think were dating!"

Kathy looked stunned. "How come?"

I stood silent. I didn't want Kathy to know I loved Renee. "I…uh…"

"Go on spit it out." She pressured me.

"Well…I…kind of…have…"

"Have what?"

"IhavefeelingsforRenne!" I sputtered.

Kathy blinked stunned by the quick outburst and then slowly began to make sense of what I said. Then she gave the evil smirk my sister gave me."

"Ooohh…I see." It looked like she was going to blackmail me.

"Please don't tell Renee! Your one of her best friends so surely you can keep a secret."

"Sure…but it will cost you."

I sighed. "How much money?"

She shook her head. "We just have to keep up this act until Owen cracks, and then I'll tell Renee the reason. That sounds fair?"

I sighed still not wanting this act to continue but what choice did I have.

"Fine…"

**Renee POV**

* * *

It's true…they really are dating…I didn't want to believe it but that just proved it. I sighed again feeling terrible, then again exactly why am I feeling so bad…it's not like I really love him…even if Kalc and Kilc insist that I am.

"HIYA CUZ!"

"WAAH!" I fell to the ground startled.

"Sorry cuz just wanted to make sure you were ok." Kalc said smiling gleefully.

"Don't scare me like that!" I fused at him.

He giggled at me. "You're so emotional. Anyway do have a partner for the fishing competition tomorrow?"

I cringed. "No…I was going to ask Kasey but…"

"But, he's dating Kathy right now. Tough luck huh?"

I sighed again.

"Jeez people sure sigh a lot…anyway why don't you ask Toby? I heard he was going to ask you anyway so you might as well ask him. Besides he's awesome at fishing." He edged me on.

I thought about it. Toby is a good fisherman plus he's a pretty good friend of mine anyway. "I guess I could ask him."

"Plus you could make Kasey jealous by being with him."

I suddenly perked up. "Sure I think I'll go ask him right now!"

I suddenly walked off out the door.

**Kalc's POV**

* * *

"I know he likes him. Cause the plan worked like a charm. Kilc did you get Kasey to find the pendant?"

"Yeah Kalc, and already it looks like Kathy's falling for him."

"Hehe…I always did like complicated love."

"Let's see how this turns out…fufufufu…"

* * *

Kenneth3k1 Remember review PLEASE! I want our reviews like a cat loves fish…or dogs like eating cats…or…oh forget it just review!


	11. Fishing and Rage

Clink: Were back from our quick vacation

Kenneth: Oh thank god I was afraid I'd have to do this by myself again.

Clank: You will just not right now because we have sympathy!

Kenneth: You guys wouldn't just leave me again would you…right…?

Clink: Oh that's our Q we got to get back to the story.

* * *

I had gotten up pretty early to sit on the beach and think over about the things that have happened. It seems that everything always seems to go wrong when I'm ever happy. I looked passed the waves and it reminded me how lives were like waves. Always moving on and only crashing into what's next be it good or bad. But they go on. I still couldn't believe Kathy is blackmailing me I mean…her of all people. I suddenly wailed out. "I just want to be with Renee!"

I suddenly heard something moving. I turned my head towards the noise. But no one was there, I then moved to the tress where I could hear some rustling. A bush was moving and then suddenly a panda jumped out, well more like pounced on me and began to lick my face like a dog.

"Hey, Hey! Settle down." I said I was surprised they had pandas around here.

I tried walking away from it but it followed me. "What am I like you mom or something?" The panda jumped at the word mom.

I then pushed it away. "I'm sure your mom is looking for you. So run along before it finds you here and I get mauled." I was always afraid of getting my face ripped to shreds by a panda bear.

The panda didn't seem to listen and followed me around nagging at my legs. I sighed in defeat. "Well if you're going to follow me around you're going to need a name." The panda nodded as if it knew what I was saying. I thought for a second. "How about Roze?" It was just a random name of the top of my head. The panda jumped in the air and flipped in the approval.

"Made a new friend?"

I turned my head to see Kathy walking to the panda. "What's its name?"

"Her name is Roze, She just suddenly felt like following me so….I got a new pet hooray." I joked.

Kathy giggles. "Well she's cute, anyway" she turned her head looking towards the docks. "The fishing competition is today. I think it's a good way to get Owen to crack you know?" she gave me a mischievous smile.

"What you want me to enter? I'm a pretty good fisherman." I boasted.

"Well it is a couples fishing competition." She winked at me.

I actually blushed at the thought of fishing with Kathy, I mean she was cute and all. Suddenly Roze began to nibble at my feet. I petted her head.

"It's at 11:00 right? Do they give all the fishing poles and stuff?" I asked.

Kathy nodded. "Yeah it's a 5 hour fishing competition. First it's which couple can catch the most fish. Then the second competition is who can catch the biggest fish. Plus there's a big prize for the winner and I'm sure you'll be happy about it!" she pulled me in closer. "A couples retreat here in the Winter."

"Wait…you're telling me that if we win, we'll get a couples retreat here during the winter?"

She winked at me again. "That's right. But say we do win…the tickets you get can be for _any_ couple including you and Renee."

I suddenly jumped up feeling a fire in my heart. "Oh I'm goanna win this competition I know that for sure!"

Kathy couldn't stop laughing at the way I said it. "Well if you keep that attitude I'm sure it's possible." She patted my back. "C'mon were going back to the Inn." She said while keeping a wide grin.

I smiled back at her. "You're a great friend Kathy." I said patting her back.

She smiled back at me then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "And you are a handsome guy, so you better win so Renee has you for a date in the winter.

* * *

When 11:00 came I was kind of nervous. Sure I was a great fisherman but…I'm not sure of Kathy's fishing skill. Plus Toby was supposed to be in the competition along with my Sister Hikari. But I didn't know exactly who they were paired up with. Kathy of course helped to calm me down.

We had walked up to the rocks where we carefully headed up to the fishing site. I had brought all of my fishing equipment but besides us no was there. "You sure that it was at 11:00?"

"I'm sure of it. But some people probably just aren't used to coming early. I have to get used to it all the time since I work at the Bar."

"Hey! Didn't think I'd see you out here so early." That was Luke's voice. I was surprised when I saw him walking with my sister holding her shoulder.

"Eh…Luke you know this is a couples only fishing competition right?" I was praying he didn't say what I thought he would say.

"But we are a couple." I face palmed. "Really Luke, I mean I knew that you just dumped Selena but don't our think you should go for someone….older?"

"You're just being over protective bro." Hikari said holding Luke's arm. "I like Luke that's why were going out." She kissed his cheek.

I flinched at the mere sight and just turned around. "So… you're here for the competition as well then right?"

"Yeah! Hikari was about to give me some pointers so we decided to do a few practice runs." He said casting out a line.

"Hey you guys out here to?" That Toby's voice.

"Hey Toby, not really surprised to see you he…" My eyes suddenly darted towards the person next to him. Renee…

I felt my stomach curl in pain. It took all the strength in my body to smile let alone keep a straight face. Still I didn't open my mouth afraid of what might come out. Kathy could feel my pain; she wasn't blind so she talked for me. "So Renee, you and Toby are dating now?" Of all questions to ask first. I held my breath expecting the answer.

Both Renee and Toby blushed. "Well…we just came here to fish. I wouldn't really call it dating." Toby said. Renee looked at me blushing redder. But she clung to Toby's arm without saying anything. This made Toby blush even more. "Uhh…maybe we should just start fishing."

"Yeah, fishing in a group definitely makes it more fun. It'll be cool to sea what we all catch."

Everyone agreed and it kinda eased up the tension I felt between Renee and Toby. Kathy wasn't exactly doing the best, some could be said for Luke he just kept catching swimming trunks. I suppose he's just unlucky but he said. "Man, If I catch one more of these, I'm goanna paint them and sell them as if they were new." We all laughed at what he said. But eventually the fishing competition came, apparently it was at 12:00 but someone had given false information.

Kalc: Guilty

I decided to talk with Kathy about the fishing competition. "Kathy, you know Renee and Toby are both pretty good at fishing we need some sort of strategy."

Kathy looked at me surprised. "Wait this is what you wanted to talk about…I thought it was about something else."

I blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Kath smirked. "You know, Renee…and Toby…"

"Didn't you hear them, they're not dating. So I'm not concerned."

Kathy shook her head. "I think you're looking at this the wrong way. Toby and Renee had never really been like this until we started to date. Maybe they're doing this to get back at you…" she began to think.

"Hey let's not get to into this to..." my jaw dropped when I looked past Kathy. Kathy turned around to see what was going on and she became just a startled as I was. We both saw Renee kissing Toby. Toby looking a bit more surprised.

My eyes began to tear up, my fist were tightened to the brink where my knuckles were white, and gritted my teeth and stomped all the way there. And then grabbed Toby by his collar and lifted him in the air. Renee backed away in shock and Toby was too surprised to do anything. I pulled him to my face with a furious face and muttered to him. "I'm going to kick your ass in this fishing competition, and when I do Renee will be mine! You're lucky I wasn't in a bad mood today!" I then dropped him on his butt and walked away in a rage.

* * *

Clink: Yeah talk about a bit of a blind rage.

Kenneth: hey you guys weren't even in the freaking story you left me lone again with no reason.

Clank: I had a reason, I had to say guilty remember?

Clink: Anyway some suspense right? Well you're going to have to wait a good week before I update again I'm going to camp so see you till then!


End file.
